blurainfandomcom-20200215-history
What Life Really Means (Album)
What Life Really Means” is the first independently released album by Alaskan musician Blurain. It’s first song, “I Present to You”, was released October 30, 2019. Each song would be released one-by-one. It is dedicated to Animator Ava G, according to the song “The End”. The album‘s main influences include Fall Out Boy, Green Day, and Panic! At the Disco. Some notable songs include, “Alaskan”, “And So”, “She’s the Lucky One”, and off of the deluxe edition, “My Best Friend Ft. KittyDog”. What Life Really Means and its deluxe edition are streamable on SoundCloud and YouTube. Production Sound The entire album was produced on the online program Soundtrap. The album incorporates both electronic and acoustic elements, creating a very unique sound although most songs sling either towards acoustic or electronic. “And So” and “And the Crowd Goes Wild” feature acoustic guitar and other acoustic elements, while songs such as “She’s the Lucky One”, “Light Orange Doesn’t Work, What Caused You to Drift Away From Green?”, and “Can’t They See How Influential You Are” feature more electronic elements. Collaborations “What Life Really Means” was supposed to feature two songs with collaboration, these being “Light Orange Doesn’t Work, What Caused You to Drift Away From Green?” and “Brand New Millennium”. Due to various reasons, the artist that we’re supposed to on these songs dropped out, leaving Blurain to finish them by himself. Cancellations 3 songs we’re originally planned for this album. These songs were “How’s Life in Rochester”, “Worship”, and a deluxe song, “Devine Quoi?” They were all cancelled for various reasons. Track List The track list is as follows: 1.) I Present to You 2.) She’s the Lucky One 3.) Alaskan 4.) And So 5.) We’re Sorry to Interrupt (1 Minute and 6 Seconds of Beauty) 6.) Light Orange Doesn’t Work, What Caused You To Drift Away From Green? 7.) Brand New Millennium 8.) And the Crowd Goes Wild 9.) Scream to the Mountaintop 10.) Can’t They See How Influential You Are? 11.) @\/@ 9 12.) The End Deluxe Edition A few hours after the release of “The End” on November 29, 2019, the deluxe edition of the album was announced. A reversed vocal clip at the end of “The End” could be heard. Reversed again, you can hear, “There is more coming your way. Just you wait,” Hinting at a deluxe version. What Life Really Means (Deluxe Edition) breaks away from the Ava G theme to songs about personal things in Blurain’s life such as friends, events, and enemies. It also features a collaboration with well known YouTube animator, Kittydog. The first deluxe song, “My Best Friend Ft. Kittydog”, was released on November 30, 2019. Track list: 1.) I Present to You 2.) She’s the Lucky One 3.) Alaskan 4.) And So 5.) We’re Sorry to Interrupt (1 Minute and 6 Seconds of Beauty) 6.) Light Orange Doesn’t Work, What Caused You To Drift Away From Green? 7.) Brand New Millennium 8.) And the Crowd Goes Wild 9.) Scream to the Mountaintop 10.) Can’t They See How Influential You Are? 11.) @\/@ 9 12.) The End 13.) My Best Friend Ft. KittyDog 14.) The Doctor of Humor is in the Building 15.) I Don’t Feel Alone 16.) My Friend Likes To Mess With My Mind. So I’m Gonna Make This Sing Title As Long As Possible Because He Gave Me The Idea. Other Than That He’s A Really Good Guy. He Is An Epic Bloke And This Song Is For Him. 17.) Some People At My School Listened To Some Of My Music, And I Don’t Know If They Said That They Liked It Ironically Or Not 18.) Scum of My Life (Na Na Na)